Por enquanto
by llucida
Summary: Três anos se passaram e suas vidas seguiram caminhos diferentes. Uma Song Fic sobre um breve encontro Makorra.


_Mudaram as estações__  
><em>_nada mudou__  
><em>_Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu__  
><em>_Tá tudo assim, tão diferente_

Nenhum dos dois podia dizer precisamente os que os prendia ali, naquele banco, em silêncio, observando aquela noite fria de outono.

Ele havia saído para caminhar. Andar por aquelas ruas vazias, de ar gélido e úmido em contraste com o calor da efervescência da cidade durante as horas de pico era seu momento preferido do dia naquela época do ano. Tentava convencer a si mesmo que não sabia exatamente porque fitava um palácio de pedra no centro de uma a Ilha localizada no meio da baía. Lutou contra todos os questionamentos e memórias que aquela visão o despertava, e teria acreditado que venceria se não fosse a visão que pode notar assim que pode se focar em desviar o olhar da ilha: A sua direita, a menos de cinco metros, uma mulher se aproximando em meio ao vento, com sua parka de sarja verde-musgo, tentando desajeitadamente manter os cabelos curtos que farfalhavam com o vento fora de seu rosto. Ela era tão linda.

Após se cumprimentarem e sentarem-se no banco ensaiando tímidas conversas sobre como estavam, o tempo e o vento, aquela silêncio os havia tomado. Quase como uma conexão secreta que os fixava ali, naquele momento, pensando em tantos outros. Mako podia jurar que os pensamentos dela haviam se transportado para o mesmo lugar que o seu. _O passado_.

_Se lembra quando a gente  
>Chegou um dia a acreditar<br>Que tudo era pra sempre  
>Sem saber que o pra sempre sempre acaba<em>

Quando podiam passar noites conversando no palácio do templo do ar, recostados em Naga, contando um para o outro como havia sido o dia, ou treinos em meio a birras e provocações na arena probending, os dias em que ansiava contar qualquer evento banal para ela. Quando havia risos e piadas internas que nasciam a cada momento, e um intimidade e confiança plena, expressas não só através dos beijos sorrateiros que partilhavam nas fugas no meio da noite de seus cômodos no Templo de Ar, mas também da vulnerabilidade que não tinham medo de demonstrar para o outro. Era tão fácil acreditar que aquilo nunca acabaria. Tão fácil achar que teriam um ao outro para sempre .

_Mas nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou  
>Quando penso em alguém, só penso em você<br>E aí, então, estamos bem_

Após todos aqueles anos, as memórias com ela ainda era a melhor coisa que tinha. Ninguém que tentou colocar em sua vida passou perto de significar o que ela significava. Todos aqueles encontros fracassados, o vazio que sentia ao estar com outras mulheres ou sair do trabalho e perceber que não tinha para quem voltar. Não tinha sua voz lhe contando o seu dia, nem sua gargalhada, ao ouvir uma piada estúpida. Era imediatamente para ela que sua mente se transportava ao ouvir uma canção de amor, ou mesmo quando presenciava qualquer fato corriqueiro, era a ela que desejava imediatamente contar.

-Então, você vai se casar?- Mako interrompeu o silêncio tentando soar displicente.

-Sim- Respondeu Korra tentando dar um sorriso apaziguador em meio a seu embaraço.- Vai ser ótimo. Iroh é maravilhoso.

Mako a fitou seriamente, observando cada detalhe seu enquanto falava. As bochechas queimando, enquanto ela tentava afastar os cabelos que o vento teimava em soprar contra seu rosto, os olhos azuis que oscilavam entre a dúvida de manter e desviar o olhar em quanto as palavras saiam. Queria dizer tantas coisas. Podia dizer que ainda a amava, que a queria intensa e desesperadamente em sua vida. Tudo podia mudar. Era só falar.

-Espero.- Disse Mako com sinceridade, forçando um sorriso simpático. -Você tem que ser muito feliz, Korra.

- Serei. – Disse acenando com um sorriso melancólico. O encarando com um olhar doce, por um longo momento, antes de dar um último aceno e se levantar, sendo acompanhada por Mako.- Tenho que ir.- Afirmou fitando ele e virando-se em seguida, fazendo menção de ir.

_Mesmo com tantos motivos  
>Pra deixar tudo como está<br>Nem desistir, nem tentar  
>Agora tanto faz<br>Estamos indo de volta pra casa_

Mako agarrou a mão dela, não queria deixa-la partir nunca mais. Ela se deteve imediatamente, voltando a olhá-lo, esperando o que ele tinha a dizer. Ele precisava falar tudo. Mas isso importava? Ele sempre a amaria, estaria ali para ela, incondicionalmente e ela estava seguindo sua vida. Não tinha o direito de bagunçar as coisas expressando tudo o que queria. Ela seria feliz, teria uma linda vida. Isso não era o que importava?

Silêncio.

Era tudo que foi capaz de haver nesses segundos que eles se olharam, enquanto podia sentir o calor da pele um do outro através do toque de suas mãos. Ele recuou, abstendo-se do toque ao perceber que suas palavras definitivamente fugiram.

- Bom te ver, Mako.- Disse, dando um último sorriso triste, e partindo em meio à noite, enfrentando a rajada de vento que faziam sua parka e cabelos farfalharem violentamente. A última visão de uma era que se encerrara há um longo tempo.


End file.
